Percabeth Wonders
by crazyweirdunique
Summary: What will happen when two worlds never meant to crossover crossovers? Think... Percy Jackson is an all rounder who lives in New York while Annabeth Chase of San Fransisco is our nerdy girl who is quite popular as well. What happens when Percy Jackson applies for a 'Student Exchange Program? You can surely imagine. Friends? Enemies? or more? *ON HOLD* (28/12/2015)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,**

**So this is my first ever fanfic. I would appreciate your suggestions. There might be mistakes, no sorry there WILL be mistakes, as I'm new at all this. Please correct me as I'm willing to learn. Your reviews are very valuable. I'm just a teen with so many ambitions so please bear with me.**

**Thanks a ton**

**crazywierdunique **

**3 **


	2. Chapter 1 (revised)

PERCABETH WONDERS

**A/N: Hey guys, **

**Firstly 'm sorry for not updating this long.**

**Secondly, this isn't a new chapter. This is just me updating my first chapter itself after my help from my beta reader.**

**Please do read this chapter. It's a lot better than my first attempt. **

**If you have any queries please PM me.**

**DISCLAMER: Unfortunately I do NOT own PJO.**

CHAPTER 1

Music blared my iPod's earphones, but I could hardly be bothered to pay any attention, drumming my fingers restlessly against the bedframe. Sun streamed in through the opposite window, turning the insides of eyes red, as I sank back into the mattress.

I heard yelling over the sound of... what song was this anyway? I loosened an earbud, and heard Mom yell, "Percy!" at the top of her lungs. I yanked out the earphones just as the door banged open and Mom stalked in, hands on her hips and eyes dangerously narrowed.

_"__Hey mom"_ I said cheerfully. Wrong move. Mom looks pissed. Shit!

"Percy I have been calling you from past ten minutes!" No wonder she looks pissed, I thought.

"_Sorry mom_," I replied, hoping to God my puppy-dog expression would work. "What's up?"

"Finished packing?" Mom asked, a single eyebrow raised. Welp.

_Crap, that was why I'd come to my room - to pack. But my iPod had been, like, right there, and I'd needed some Nas to get my mind off things and... well. Bad decision, obviously. I scrubbed the back of my neck guiltily._

"_Sorry mom. I'll do it … ummm.. Now_?"

She sighed _"God Percy! What am I to do with you?"_

"_You know you love me mom_." I said grinning.

"_Whatever, Perce_." A small smile played on her lips."

"_I love you too mom_" I smiled.

Mom fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. _'I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud.'_

I wondered how she could say that. What was so great about me? A dyslexic, hyperactive boy with a D+ report card, kicked out of school for the sixth time in seven years. This is the only school that I have stayed continuously two years and managed to not mess up things.

"_I'll help you_" Mom said at last.

_"__Thanks mom. You are the best_" I said.

After an hour or so we finished the work. Well, mostly mom did the work while I '_watched'._

"_Honey, I'll miss you so much. I truly don't want you to go away, but you know it is necessary … ummm… looking at the situation. You know, I want what is best for you right?"_ she asked half sobbing.

_"__Yeah mom," I replied, settling down next to her and letting her wrap her arms around me. She smelled like warm sugar and cotton candy. "I know"_

See, our school offered a "Student Exchange Program" to someplace new every year. This year, it was San Francisco. And I hadn't planned on joining it, trust me, but then this stuff with dad came up and…

And mom thought I needed a change. So here I'm , on my way to Frisco.

The program partnered us up, so you'd stay with your partner for about 5-6 months and then for the next half your partner would come over to your house. I'd been paired off with this girl named Annabeth.

I wasn't exactly dying to meet her. I mean, in my defense, her bio was like verbal Xanax. "Loves books... them all." Jesus. This shit could put chronic insomniacs to sleep. And who liked_ math_?!

I mean, seriously?

God…

So here I come nerd girl….

**A/N: Here goes my first chapter(revised). Do tell me how is it. Please, please review**

**I could use a lot of help, so give me suggestions and stuff.**


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Annabeth POV

"_Ugh!"_ I groaned in frustration. I could not seem to put in all my concentration to this sketch. How much ever I tried I was not able to complete my new blueprint. It just never seemed perfect. And I want my things to be _perfect. _Frustrated, I put my pencil down and took the cup of coffee that was on the corner of my table, which was full of erasers, pencils, rulers, papers and what not!

And let this situation not make an impression of me on you. Usually my things are neatly organized and this was just my desk. I turned around to take a look at my room. A neatly made bed, a stand next to my bed that has a bottle of water and my history text book. There are about two bookshelves neatly arranged with books of all kinds, a medium sized closet and a bathroom. The walls were pretty plain except for a few photos here and there. Not much of a décor you see.

Suddenly my phone rang from somewhere in this room. I followed the caller tune and found my phone. I looked at the caller ID and sighed.

"_Hey, Thals_" The caller who interrupted.. umm.. whatever I was doing was Thalia. My best friend. We have known each other since we were in diapers.

"_Hey Annie_" Thalia said cheerfully.

"_Hey Thalie, how many times should I say you to not call me that._" Even though I could not see her I clearly knew that she was scowling.

"_**Annabeth**_**" **She emphasizedon my name and said _" I was wondering, you know, what plans do you have tomorrow."_

"_And why is that Thalia_?" I asked suspiciously. Whenever Thalia asks something like this, always know that she is up to something that just screamed **DANGER **or something that said **WOULD END BADLY!**

"_I have something in store for our __**dear **__Luke_." Oh no!

"_And what is that Thalia_?" I asked.

"_I heard that __**our dear **__Luke is going on a date with Ashley tomorrow to JCO. So I thought if we you know mess it up '__**by-mistake'**__, What do ya think?_" You see Thalia and Luke had a history. They used to date for about a year and a half and were a pretty strong couple. But Luke decided to end it because he wanted to be _free. _Scoff. Soon after they broke up Luke started to get invited to senior parties and he even started to hook up with girls on weekly basis. Surely he wanted to be_ free_! Soon Thalia started to take her '_small _revenges' as she says. She moved on. But it took time. I mean a year and half is not a small time. Now she has trust issues with guys.

"_I don't think it is a good idea Thals. And by the way, I have to go to the airport tomorrow to pick that guy up. You know the one I told you about that day. The exchange guy."_ I clarify because I remember Thalia would not remember.

"_Oh ya. You are no fun like this Annie. Pffttttt._" She groaned

"_Bye Thals. I'll talk to you later_."

"_Annie…. You are not giving your bff your time._"

"_ok Thals I told ya I will talk to you later. Now, bye_." I chuckled. And kept my phone on my bed.

Soon after the conversation I set to clean up my messy table. I put the blueprints all in a folder. Kept all my erasers, pencils and rulers on the corner shelf. And climbed the stairs down.

"_Hey dad_" I said as I walked into the living room. Dad was reading a newspaper.

"_Hey kid_" Dad said without looking up. "_Susan has set up the room for the boy in the guest room. You could go have a look and come back_." He continued

"_It's ok dad, I believe she has done an amazing job as usual_." I replied smiling. Susan was my stepmom who was as like a real mom to me. She cared about me just like my mom would. Dad smiled at this. He was glad that I accepted Susan completely.

"_I'm gonna take a walk near the park dad_" I said as I put my converse.

"_Sure kid. Come back before it gets too late_." I nodded.

I walked down the street as I watched kids play and I thought about the months coming by.

The kid who has been paired up with me was a guy named 'Percy Jackson'

His description just said "_I'm a guy. You could say I'm not into studies much and I don't get grades too. I love sports especially athletics. I do enjoy basketball and football too. I LOVE SWIMMING, so I hope there is a pool in your school_."

Great isn't it?

And which school doesn't have a swimming pool?

With all what he had written I guess he's kinda stupid.

And well he is a _boy _kinda guy. You know the one who is hardly interested in studies and is into sports.

This is the first year I took part in the exchange program. I have no idea why I signed up, but at that moment I wanted to. And when I asked dad he seemed fine with it and said this will allow me to take my nose out of my books. I rolled my eyes listening to that Look who was talking!

So I'll meet ya tomorrow _boy_ kinda guy.


	4. This isn't working out!

I'm sorry but I think I will be deleting this story. As I'm not getting enough ideas to continue. And it is kind off busy right now.

Moreover no one is interested in the story.

If there are people who are actually paying attention to this story please let me know. If there are atleast 15-20 of you I might reconsider it.

Let me know before tomorrow evening.

Please have a look at my other story But why a MUNDANE school? - it is Mortal Instruments fanfic. Which has got a good start and 10 times more readers than this story. I'm really really upset of the response I'm getting from this story.

If minimum 15-20 people give me a response by next week I will think of a few ideas and write a chapter. Now I have no motivation :(

Thank you

crazyweirdunique


	5. (:&

THANK YOU...

I'm mostly continuing the story. Thanks for those amazing reviews you all great. Thanks to you all that I now have a motivation.

Like one of you said I should complete the story not caring who is reading and who is not. I should complete what i have started

I have finished half the chapter. I will either update it tonight or next weekend.

Thanks all again.

Love you all


	6. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy POV

Why do airports have to be this far away? We left our house about an hour ago and we're still stuck in traffic. The radio was playing some song which I had no clue of.

Mom kept asking me if I was fine and if I really wanted to this. As if I had any choice right now.

At last. At last we reached the airport.

"Perce, you don't have to this if you don't want to. I'm not forcing you."

I know mom. I want to. Plus Frisco is gonna be fun, you with blonde chicks and all." I joked and it looked like mom got that because she was smiling.

"No funny business Perce. Girls have hearts remember that." Mom said seriously but still smiling.

"You are no fun like this mom."

"I'm glad you think so Perce"

We soon got the entire luggage out. Mom was full way sobbing now.

"'Sok mom. I will be a good boy." I joked trying to make her laugh. But she only gave a small smile.

"I will miss you baby. You are all what I have Perce. After him….." she sobbed. "But you know this is necessary and you know I'm forced to send you. Sorry Perce."

"I know mom. I know. I'll be back before you know." I hugged tight not wanting to let her go.

We soon let go of each other and I bid my good bye and proceeded towards check in.

The formalities all were done fast… Soon I had boarded the flight.

Not so shockingly, I slept throughout the flight. What? Don't judge me! A teenage boy needs his beauty sleep.

I got down the flight and let out a sigh. I was never a flight kinda person. To be honest, they scared the shit outta me.

It wasn't that hard to spot my bag in the few hundreds, because it was the last bag! I had to wait around half an hour to get my 3 piece luggage. Glory!

I then take all my bags and fill out all the forms needed. Just around 10 forms and it is hard foe someone with Dyslexia.

I proceed towards the check out. I was told that some will be waiting for me.

I scanned around to see if anyone was holding out a pluck card that read my name. Once. No. Twice. No. Thrice. Yes. There goes my name , finally spotted one that says "Welcome to Frisco, Mr. Jackson" And behind it stood two girls. Wait! Two girls? I was told only one was there. Maybe one of them is a friend of the other. One girl was dark haired, lightening blue eyes. While the other was… wow. She was…..

**A/N: So here is the chapter as promised and I know it is damn damn short. But I did not have enough time. And I had to keep up my promise. So ya…**

**Next chapter will be double this chapter. Though it might not come in soon. I have my unit test from the next week :*(. And I gotta study for that. So next weekend isn't possible. And the weekend after that I'm going for a long drive, so it isn't possible for me to update.**

**So do you want Percy and Annabeth to become friends right away or first enemies? More drama or less drama? **

**Any other suggestion?**

**Once again sorry for the crappy chapter.**

**Hoping for reviews….. **


	7. Chapter 4

**Heyya.**

**I'm back. Thank ya for the support. I luv ya all. xoxoxoxo**

**Percy POV**

The girl was pretty as in PRETTY. Like damn pretty. She was lean. Had long tanned legs and arms, built up body, blonde hair, just like the stereotype Californian girl. The only part that spoiled this stereotype look was her eyes. Her eyes, they were grey. Grey as in it is about to rain and right now it is cloudy.

I slowly moved closer to the two girls.

"Jackson?" The girl asked as I reached near them. I nodded.  
"Annabeth Chase." She introduced herself_. A pretty name for a pretty girl_, I thought. _And she was a sweet voice too.  
Get hold of yourself Jackson_, I chided myself.  
"Thalia Grace." Spiky girl introduced herself.  
Grace. Grace. Now, that sounds similar.  
"I'm Percy Jackson. " I introduced myself lamely.  
Why couldn't I think of introducing myself better? God! Here goes my all chance for impressing Blondie. Annabeth nodded smiling a little. _Cute smile_. _Shut Jackson _and Thalia Grace showed no emotion.  
"Are you related to Jason Grace by any chance?" I asked Thalia. All of a sudden recognition crossed her eyes. So I knew I was right.  
But she did not reply to my question instead she turned to Annabeth.  
"Annie, he knows my lil brother." She told her. So Jason was Thalia's brother. They did not look that similar. Maybe a little bit.  
"Its Annabeth, not Annie Thals." Annabeth snapped. I watched their exchange in amusement.  
"Sorry my best friend here." Thalia said as she pointed towards Annabeth. "Is a little bitter. She has had a rough life you know. One you can't even imagine. " She said smirking. Annabeth looked at her incredulously. It was like she was debating if she had to laugh or slap Thalia across her face. Another fact about Annabeth's eyes was that it looked like it held deep knowledge. Like the stuff she did not know were really less. Like she could probably solve anything. And maybe she could.  
"That was classic Thals especially coming from you. Miss I- Miss- My- Brother- But- Don't- Want -To -Admit." Annabeth said. The girl is something.  
"I don't miss my brother Annie." Thalia protested. Annabeth shot her a look as if to say Like Really.  
"Let's not waste any more time. Percy must be tired and let's get him inside the car." Annabeth. It was like she was the responsible one of the two.  
"Yes Ma'am. " Thalia mock saluted and Annabeth rolled her eyes.  
The car ride was kinda silent. Not awkward but that kind of silent when the radio is on everyone just wants to listen to it.  
"Just warning you Percy, Annabeth has younger twin step brothers." Thalia warned me.  
"Annie, I think this boy does not speak. He has been silent for a long time." Thalia said.  
_What!?_  
"He introduced himself Thals. So he isn't dumb." Annabeth replied.  
"So you said you know my brother. How may I ask?" Thalia asked. What if I said no, I thought to myself. But decided against saying that.  
"Yeah, I know him. We're good friends. Been like that from four years. " I responded truthfully.  
"Hmmm... so how is he?" Thalia asked.  
"Why don't you ask him yourself." I suggested. Wrong move Percy. If looks could kill I would be dead now.  
"Because her ego wouldn't let her." Annabeth answered instead of Thalia.  
"Well he is quite fine. He has the best best friends." Thalia and Annabeth both snorted at this."Good grades, quarterback football player, pretty and loving girlfriend. Fell in love already. " I summed Jason's life.  
Jason and Piper were quite in love but it is difficult for me to comprehend how one could fall in love at the age of 16 about to be 17.  
"Good for him. Good for him." Thalia looked sad for some reason. Whatever it was Annabeth understood and she just patted Thalia's back and went back to driving.  
After this we were quiet.  
Soon we reached Annabeth's home. Or at least what I assume is Annabeth's house. Unless she has got me to kidnap.  
Her house was pretty. Huge but pretty. It had a cozy look. And it was huge. Around three floors. Annabeth took her key out and opened the door. Thalia went in first and shouted 'I'm home' Annabeth rolled her eyes.  
"You need some help Percy" she asked as I stood in front staring at her house like the idiot I am. Could I look anymore stupid?  
I quickly shook my head and grabbed my bags and followed Annabeth.  
Even though I don't speak House And Decor, I could understand that that the house was pretty inside too, and I voiced this out.  
Annabeth's eyed shined as I told this.  
"Thank you. I designed it. Well the architecture part at least. It took quite some time though you know, to get it all perfect." Her eyes gleamed as she talked about it. So I think she lived building stuff.  
"What did you do get Annie all gleaming? Kissed her? Or did you talk about Architecture?" Both Annabeth and myself blushed at the former part.  
"Thalia!" Annabeth screamed.  
"So I guess it isn't the first part. Architecture it is then." Thalia decided.  
"C'mon kids food is ready. " A lady shouted. Who I assume is Annabeth's mom.

Dinner was great just like the house. Annabeth's step-mom was lovely. She was caring, not like the typical step mom and daughter relationship. She cared about Thalia too like her own daughter. Her brothers were crazy. Literally crazy.

Her dad had not yet come home.

Overall it is a nice place with a cute girl.

**Review...**


	8. Chapter 5

**This is gonna be a long A/N. Read it if you wanna.  
Replies to reviews (note that I will be replying from the beginning to all the reviews):**

**Annabeth 13 Chase: Thank You so much. All your reviews mean so much. And you are the first one to review, so thanks again. You are one of the people told me to continue my story when I thought no one was reading. YOU ARE GREAT!**

**TheTurtleDove: Hope you are reading the story even now. And hope I'm keeping up with your expectations.******

**Guest, Twinkielover: Thank you. Hope the story is good even now. Lemme know how it is now.**

**Alexandra June: Thank you. I'm trying to write in detail as you suggested. Have improved?**

**Vegetaisabadass: Thank you :)**

**CaptainGarcia: Thank ya :)**

**ZoeTheBibliophile: Thank you. Keep reading!**

**: I'm continuing.******

**lanel885: Thanks :)**

**the cat lover****: Thank you ;)**

**Iishyper****: You are totally right. Thanks a lot. It helped me a lot. Xoxoxo**

**Guest****: thank you ^^**

**Nico Di Awesome****: Thanks buddy. I will take care of that.**

** 26****: ^_^**

**PercyjacksonRxs****: Better late than never. I just loved reading your review. Thanks so much. Sorry this again is a small chapter. I will make the next longer. You're awesome! **

**ALL THE GUESTS PLEASE WRITE YOUR NAME, SO I CAN SPECIFY YOUR NAME**

**After every 5 chapters I will reply to your reviews in my story. To all the fanfiction users I try to PM the answers to your queries. Others replies to your queries and Thank you notes will be put up after every 5 chapters. Is it fine?  
Another thing I'm getting a few fav/follows but not reviews if you guys could change that I would be grateful. Wait! Wait! It does not mean not to fav/follow, it means along with all those I would like reviews as well.**

**Why such a quick update?  
I came from school half day as I sprained my foot and it hurts bad :'(**

**Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Annabeth pov

Percy Jackson. He was as I expected. A boy kinda guy, who is into sports and not studies. So not my type. BUT I cannot deny the fact that he is cute.

_Yeah, he is cute_. With his raven black hair, tanned body like he spends half his time surfing or like he lives near oceans. But the most intriguing fact about him was his eyes.

Man, his eyes! They were the most unusual shade of green. They were sea green. Again like the ocean. So pretty. Then he had this heart winning smile. Which I so did not fall for, though most girls would. I bet he was a heartbreaker.

All these kinda boys are. But there was this fact like this right now that he was so sweet, kind and clueless. Which was quite cute. He was so oblivious to the surroundings. And he praised me about the architecture of the house. Well not exactly but close enough.

It was nine and Thals went back to her house and Percy and my brothers were playing with Lego. Boys.  
I was doing my Calculus homework for Monday. Yeah, I know there are two days left but HEY, I'M ANNABETH CHASE. AND ANNABETH IS ALWAYS BEFORE TIME.

But I could not concentrate on my work completely. Ask me why. Why? Because a teenage guy is talking to kids of half his age as the most obvious thing in the world. Not like other guys who hate small kids.

"But Percy , don't you think aeroplanes are better than ships, 'cause they are faster." Mathew argued.

"I don't think so Mathew." Woah, he already learnt their names. It is hard because they are identical twins. "Ships are way cooler. Aeroplanes are all way boring. In ships there are water all around you." He continued.

"But... but..." Mathew tried to find a point to argue.

"Just admit it Mat that Percy is right." Bobby told. And I laughed. Suddenly three pairs of curious eyes turned towards me as if they were surprised I was hearing. And Percy looked down, his face red as if embarrassed that he was caught fighting with small kids. How cute!

"Bob, Matt did both of you finish your homework? " I said trying to cover up my laugh and they shook their head.

"Well start now, if you want to finish it by the day after." I said.

They frowned and pouted. How cute , but it ain't gonna work lil brothers. Not with me.

"Annie, today Percy will help us with the homework. " Bobby said.

Percy seemed to look shocked as if he wasn't used to someone asking him for help.

"I'm surry bud, but I don't think this is a field in which I can help you. Annabeth will be more of help." Percy said politely.

"But... please Percy?" Mathew tried.

"I would have helped but in this case I'm totally helpless." Percy tried again. But both Matt and Bob now pouted.

"Their math is easy Percy. You don't have to know much to help them." I said thinking it would help him.

"You don't understand. I have Dyslexia. " he finally said. And let out a breath.

_WHAT!? ?_

_HE HAS DYSLEXIA?_

But my brothers didn't seem to understand the fact.

"Enough Mathew and Bobby. Per y said he can't help you. So he won't. Now take my help if you want me to help otherwise just go." I said. Now I was losing my patience.

To say that they seemed as shocked as Percy would be an understatement.

Percy seemed relieved and casted a quick smile towards my direction and mouthed a thank you. I smiled back.  
The boys seemed to finally get some sense and follow my advice.

Suddenly Percy's phone rang.

He seemed happy to see the caller ID and he smiled.

Probably a girlfriend. Or a girl who is a friend. Or maybe just a good GUY friend or maybe…..

Why do I care?

**I know it is short. But if I get many reviews I will update very quick.**  
**And sorry if I did not mention your name.**


	9. Chapter 6

Percy POV

I smiled at the caller ID. If there is one person who could make me feel better, it was her.

The screen showed a smiling picture of the both of us, it was a picture I took the other day when we went to the beach.

'MOM' The screen said. I smiled as I moved away from Annabeth and her brothers.

"Hey" I said into the phone

"Hey baby." Mom said into the phone. "how are you? How are they treating you." She bombarded me with questions. Typical mom.

"Mom! I'm fine. The people here are really cool. The girl I'm staying with has two younger brothers. I haven't seen their father yet."

"I'm so glad they warm honey. I miss you so much. The apartment is so quiet without you." She said almost tearing up.

"hey! I don't make that much noise. I'm a good kid." I whined jokingly.

"Sure you are."

We talked for a few more minutes until I said bye.

I walked into the living room with a smile on my face,

The first person I saw was Annabeth, she raised her brows in question and then asked: "A special girl?"

"You could say that."

"So… what's her name?"

"Sally."

"oh.. That's a pretty name." She said.. wait? What is she saying?

"Ya.. it is" I said after a pause.

"Umm… how long have you been together." She asked again, looking scared as if she might cross the line…_ HUH? WHAT? TOGETHER?_

"since I was born or before that?" I said hesitantly.

"Huh?" We both were clearly confused now.

"My mom." I said finally.

"oh" she said blushing

Annabeth pov

Embarrassed. Would be an understatement. I mistook his mom for his girlfriend.

How shameful is that? Shit!

Part of me wanted to go jump in a hole. Shit! Shit! Shit!

How stupid!?

Lame Annabeth.

I was afraid that he would comment that I was dumb. But as people say "Saved by the bell". I guess that was the situation now.

"I think that is dad." I told to no one in particular and went to open the door.

I opened the door. It wasn't dad. As I opened I heard my step mom shout "I don't think it is your dad, he told he will be late."

I was shocked when I opened the door.. It would have been better to die of embarrassment, than see this scene. What I saw made me angry and sad at the same time. I was pissed as well about to cry.

**Sorry for this short chapter. Who do you think is the person? **

**Question: How old do you think I'm?**

**I will try to update soon.**

**Again sorry for the crappy chapter**


	10. Chapter7

It was Nico. Carrying the ever so drunk Thalia.

Thalis looked absolutely miserable. She had worn the shortest shorts you can imagine and a crop top! This so unlike her. She usually worn black jeans and some random tops.

"Found her on the road. She was clutching the street light and puking her guts out and crying. Never seen Thalia like this. Anything happened between the two of you?" He asked. I shook my head

.  
And suddenly tears started spilling down my eyes. My best friend was drunk. In an extreme level.  
"And... there is something else.." Nico said, I nodded for him to continue.

"Ummm... I found this in her pocket. Ummm... it is drugs. Pills. Dangerous ones I think." He said as if he was not sure what to say.

Someone just kill me now. I just nodded, my mind was frozen. I couldn't think straight.

"Get her in, let her sleep in my room for now." I managed to say.

In all this I forgot about Percy or my brothers. Honestly I couldn't care less. My friend is drunk in an extreme level and she has been doing drugs. Anything else anyone wants to add on?

I turned back to see that Matt and Bob weren't to be seen. They might have to their room. Good, they know where to be and where not to be.

Percy was another case. He leaned against the wooden frame of the living room door, looking both confused and concerned.

Nico carried her into my room and put her on my bed. Her head rested against my pillows. Her slow snore like grunts filled my room. My room smelled like puke and alcohol with a mild smell of lemon and lemon grass- my room's actual smell.

I stared down at the girl who was my best friend as her toned stomach relaxed and contracted. I blinked away the tears.

I did not notice someone standing next to me until it was time passed.

"Hey" he murmured.

I did not reply.

"Does she do this often?" He asked softly, slowly, as if I might break.

I did not reply.

He did not say anything after that. Just stood next to me and stared at Thalia just like me.

I don't know how much time passed. Percy and me, both of us stared at Thalia as if she might combust if we don't.

After, god knows how long, Thalia stirred.

"Mmmmm..." she said.

"Hurts" She murmured. "A lot"

"Ouchh"

"Head is spinning. World . . . Spinning. Body . . . Removing."

Silence.

:  
:Silence.

Thalia slowly, very slowly opened her eyes.

:Arghhhh... The light! Hurts." She screamed.

"Good" I said. Finally finding my voice.

"Huh?"

"I said good that it hurts you so much." I said a little louder this time.

Percy left. Maybe to give us privacy.

"Ahhh... Annie.. good to see ya ta." She said as if in illusion.

"It's not so good to see you. " I said . . . Firmly?

"Why Annie? I'm not ya besht fwend 'nymore?"

"You are not the best friend I used to know"

"C'mon it was just a little drink.. jusht a littleeee" she purred.

"I can see how little that was. HAVE YOU LOST IT, THALIA? HAVE YOU GONE NUTS? WHAT THE EF IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU COULD HAVE BLOODY KILLED YOURSELF!" Soon I lost my control and I was screaming, swearing and god knows what.

Thalia flinched. Good.

"Annieeee, calm the farm downnnn. It's hurting my poor ears. Nawww shoutting pwease."  
I huffed and started pacing front and back.

"Sleep Thals.. we will talk about it later." I said finally.

I sighed and left the room having a quick glance at Thalia.

Percy was sitting at the dining table, shaking his head to the music that came through his headphones.

I went and sat on one of the chairs. Putting my head in the nest made by my hands, resting the elbows on the table.

"You swear nicely." Percy said without looking up.

"Was it supposed to be a compliment?" I asked, not lifting my head.

"Maybe. Depends on how you see it." He replied taking out his headphones but not looking up

"Mmmmm... Tomorrow we have school. " I said noticing that the previous conversation would take us nowhere.

"Ya I heard. Do know anything about the schedule?" He asked. He sounded bored.

"Yeah.." the talk was going slow, bored as if both of us didn't wanna talk anything.

"We have the same classes except for electives. I have chosen architecture while you have chosen marine bio"

He just hummed.

I let out a frustrated sigh and went to the kitchen and poured out a glass of milk from the refrigerator.

When I went back to the table he wasn't there

The bell rang, but this time it was dad.

"Hey Kid."

"Hi dad."

"So has the boy come?"

"Yeah."

"What happened? Why do you sound so dull?"

"Rough day... Thalia came a while ago... totally drunk and wasted. I kind of blowed up."

"Well where is she now? And it shouldn't be much of a surprise it has happened once before."

"She is up in my room. But that was post breakup stress, everyone has it."

"We know the girl Annabeth, she runs the world her way."

"I'm going to bed Dad."

"Not now, young lady. First introduce me to the young lad in our house."

**_Percy._**

"Yeah sure dad. Percy. . . Percy?"

I heard footsteps and soon there was a wet hair, t-shirt clung to body Percy. I swallowed and then looked at my dad

who was watching Percy like the new cockroach species. Then I turned to look at Percy. He was effin running his

hand through his effin wet just- showered hair, and to make it worse he seemed nervous and had this scrunched eyebrows and biting lip look.

"Dad, Percy. Percy, dad." I said for the sake of introduction.

They shook their hands in the most awkward way

"Nice to meet you Percy. Hope the arrangements are fair enough. "

"Yes, sir."

Dad nodded and went to his and Susan's room.

"Okay.. like that was totally not awkward." Percy said leaving a breath.

" Yea, totally." I replied.

"Guess it's time to go to bed. Tomorrow is the big day."

"What? A wedding now? I hope not." Percy said again scrunching his eyebrows  
"No. School."

Hey, it's done. I know it's been forever since last update. Just two words excuse. EXAMS. HOLIDAYS (well after the exams.)

Updates will be idk how. But I hope frequent. I'm not finding inspiration now a days.  
The reviews I get are few after each update.  
So.. well ya  
The next chapter we will see their first day of school and also a couple of weeks of school in fast' forward motion.  
I hope you guys liked this chapter.


	11. Not an updatesorry

Sorry guys,

THIS STORY IS 'ON HOLD'as off now until further notice.

It is due to personal inconvenience.

All my stories are.

I'm sorry. I will update whenever it is possible for me to. Hope you all understand

thanks


End file.
